Decision
by ShadedHeart Lamora
Summary: V-day special. Yuffie can't stop thinking about that one sentence, and in the end, she makes an important decision without knowing what might come out of it.


_**Hello people! Long time no see, I know I know, I blame the Swedish winter. It sucks. Not reason enough…? Look, CloudxZack yaoi! That was a diversion, nothing I write will have anything to do with yaoi, and if it did, it'd be RufusxFrikkineverybody wait whaaa... Happy Valentine's Day? Yes! Happy V-day ebullibody, enjoy some cute Yuffentine stuff :3**_

_Decisions are the burden of humanity._

It was a thought which appeared in her head just like that. She had no idea from where it came; it wasn't exactly what she usually thought about. However, she couldn't get rid of it now that it was there. It haunted her, she contemplated this statement over and over, and eventually she realised that it was true.

Decisions…not necessary your own decisions, the choices of the people around you affected you just as much as anything you did yourself. Your own decisions formed the path which is your life, but the decisions of those around you create bumps, turns and obstacles along it, Yuffie thought. When you had agreed with a friend that you'd spend some time together on Friday, and the friend says on Thursday that she's too tired, some people would get heartbroken and start thinking the friend just made petty excuses to avoid them, that something was wrong with them, that they weren't good enough… She could understand people who were like that to some degree, but why worry when you could just relax and enjoy life? Well, that was one example of how somebody else's simple choice to tell her friend she was too tired could crush that friend's heart.

The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. Back then, during the first Jenova War, she had been hesitating, doubting her own decisions up to that point. She had been scared. She wasn't anymore, now that it was all over, and when she looked back at the times she was happy she had made the choices she did. Who knows what had happened if she had chickened out? She wouldn't be here. And here was where she wanted to be. A Wutai slowly but surely returning to its former glory, and the best friends she could ever wish for who called her almost every day, or sometimes even visited her unless she was faster and went to Edge or Cosmo Canyon or Rocket Town to see them instead. And of course, peace. A calm which she had helped create. Also, a certain tall dark gunslinger…

Now was her time to make a decision. One of the most important ones in her life, at least for herself. It was a decision mainly for the sake of Yuffie Kisaragi herself. Though, it would affect him too. Yes, it most definitely would, but she didn't know how. Would he be happy or sad? Well, she didn't really care, the important thing was that she got it done. Or…should she really do it? What if it caused trouble for him? There'd be trouble, she was sure of that. How much though, she couldn't guess. And then there was another problem. Even though she had never experienced it herself, she had seen TV shows, movies and even read books where the girl told the boy, but he didn't feel the same and she was hurt and everything was horrible… Yuffie didn't want to be hurt. But, no sacrifice, no victory. Slowly reaching for her mobile, she made up her mind, and dialled the number.

"Vincent speaking."

"Hi Vinnie, it's Yuffie. I…I wanted to tell you something."

"Go ahead and do it then. I will listen."

"I know you will, you always do, don't you? Well, the thing is that I figured I love you. And that I always did." She said it quickly, but not too quickly, she wanted to make sure he'd heard her the first time. She hated to repeat herself. "And I know you pretend to be annoyed by what I do and you call me 'kid' sometimes, but I know you have nothing against it, because you're just too kind to really think I'm a pain, right? So…well, I love you. Dunno how to say it less bluntly, I'm no smooth talker like you, vamps. I know this decision will probably burden both of us, but decisions are the burden of humanity, and after all, we're both human. Just wanted to tell you that, I thought I was gonna explode from it soon. So…yeah. Have a nice day and all that…bye!"

_**Awwwwwwwwwww, isn't this just adorable? No, probably not. Open ending FTW, I'm in a random mood so, yeah, cheese and radioactive mayonnaise, reviews much appreciated, have a nice V-day :3**_

_**Love,  
>Shade Lamora<strong>_


End file.
